The contractor shall conduct efficacy studies in laboratory animals to study the Chemporevention of MNU Induced Mammary Tumors in the Rat with Selected Vitamin E Analogs and Chemoprevention of OH-BBN Induced Bladder Cancer in Mice with Selected Vitamin E Analogs.